Date-O
by delusional-lady
Summary: I've decided to make a one-shot now. It's a RuHana or a HanaRu, whatever. I hope you guys review it.


Date-O

written by: delusional_lady

Author Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD

Author's Notes:  If Sakuragi was to say the word 'date', it would probably sound like date-o date-o. Hehe. Okay, that wasn't funny. Let's move on to the fic itself. Maybe I should just write one-shots, you know. That way, I don't have to worry about chapters and chapters of words. I've been thinking of making a Harry Potter fanfic. HP slash writers are real good! Anyway, this fic is a RuHana and a HanaRu.....The timeline is when Hanamichi learned how to shoot fantastic three point shots. He is not as naive as he was before. 

            Youhei grinned as they entered the school campus. Hanamichi was a big hit now. He chuckled and said, "Hey Hanamichi, how about introducing us to your friends?" The red head blushed as the whole crowd tried to talk to him. Takamiya was now getting lots of phone numbers from his very own fan club. When did this happened anyway? Hanamichi wondered if his own fangirls would be a match for the Rukawa fangirls. He smirked at the thought. The girls screamed and shrieked as he talked to each and everyone of them. 

            Akagi held the basketball up and explained his newest strategy. The gym was packed. There was no game, or even a practice game with Miuradai but the gym was full of spectators. They all wanted to see how Shohoku was doing in their practice. Akagi shook his head. The doors have been broken by the new set of fangirls. He smirked. He himself has a horde of women after him. Then, he frowned slightly as he remembered Ayako's opinion about his admirers commenting on his tanned butt. He shifted his thoughts to Sakuragi. He shook his head again and wondered what Haruko ever saw in the guy.

            Speaking of Haruko, the poor girl was confused. She was standing with Ayako by Anzai-sensei. Her mind seemed to be wondering which person to root for. Her brother assembled a game between the freshman and the seniors. The game was a tie but everyone felt good, especially the players. Today's game was spectacular. Even Hanamichi and Rukawa seemed to be cooperating with each other. Haruko jumped up and down excitedly. She went over to the red head and gave him a thumbs up sign. "Sugoi Hanamichi! That was great!" Hanamichi turned genki and scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing Haruko-san!" 

            After practice, Youhei and the rest of the gundan cornered him. "We have a surprise for you tomorrow. Come to school okay?" Too happy to argue with them, Hanamichi nodded and agreed to be at school at eight in the morning. He walked home alone. He was happy. Happy because his skills kept improving and happy because Haruko talked to him. He was practically on cloud nine when he heard a meow from behind. He turned around and saw a little girl playing with her pet kitten. It reminded him of Kitsune. He wondered why he cooperated with his arch nemesis during the game? "Ah! It was because we don't want to see Akagi win!" Hanamichi tolf himself. 

            The next morning, Hanamichi woke up and cleaned himself. After that, he went straight to school. There was no class but the gundan had asked him to come and he made a promise. He wondered what his friends wanted to show him. He got his answer soon enough as he entered the school campus. There was a booth in the very middle and hundreds of women were waiting for something. He also spotted a few guys from the basketball team. "What's going on here?" he asked as he jogged up to Youhei.

            His best friend handed him a flyer. "Today is a great time to have a date Hanamichi. We're having a charity fund here. Girls pay to spend a time with their favorite basketball stars and if she is lucky enough, she'll get to date him. It's for the poor orphans Hanamichi!" The red head wasn't listening as his eyes were set on a brunette approaching. It was Haruko. "Hanamichi! I'm so glad that you've decided to help out with the charity today! Good luck!" she said before joining her friends. Hanamichi waited for himself to turn genki. After all, that was what he normally did. Surprisingly, it didn't came. He just stood there feeling hollow. "Oi Hanamichi! Get to your booth already!" Takamiya prompted. The red head merely nodded as he searched for what went wrong.

            An hour has passed. Sakuragi met a lot of interesting women. Some of them, he talked for only a minute while others have talked with him for as long as twenty. He looked to his right and noticed that Akagi's head has gotten a little bigger. There was a smug grin on his face. He looked at the girl he was talking with. She was nice-looking. His captain really seemed to like her. "Heheheheh!" Hanamichi chuckled as he decided to tease his captain at tomorrow's practice. Miyagi was obviosuly enjoying all the attention. He snickered at the expression Ayako had each time a girl gets her turn. That was interesting. Kogure and Mitsui were sharing one booth. He knew that no girl would be lucky enough with both players because the two were already lovers. No one knew yet except for the team though. His gaze finally settled on Rukawa. He frowned when he saw that the girls were taking their time. Some of them were even going back for more. But then he smirked. None of the girls lasted longer than he did while talking with the kitsune. He stopped as he wondered where that thought came from.

            "Excuse me? Mister Sakuragi?" The red head's attention snapped back to his admirers. His eyes went wide when he recognized the girl. She was the girl with the kitten yesterday. She was probably in kindergarten. Holding up her cat, she asked for a picture of the two of them. After a quick snapshot, the picture came out instantly. (It's a polaroid) "Wow! You and kitsune look great together!" With that, she scuttled away. He chuckled at the irony of the words. The chuckle turned into laughter and pretty soon, he got everyone's attention. All eyes turned on him. Youhei heard the girl's words and joined his best friend in the laughter. Pretty soon, everyone else was laughing along with him. It has been a great day. The players took their break at the back of the school. 

            After a short fifteen minutes, the break was over. Haruko went around and noticed that both Rukawa and Hanamichi were gone. The fangirls were also wondering where their favorite players were. Youhei grinned. "I'm sorry girls. This booth is closed. I'm afraid that Hanamichi has already found his date for the day." Groans could be heard. They were joined by the Rukawa admirers as Takamiya proclaimed the same. "Rukawa has found his date so I suggest you all go home or...." The girls wondered who Hanamichi's date was and Youhei kindly related the story to them. "Hanamichi's date is beautiful and is tall. His date is pale and has raven-colored hair." Takamiya, on the other end of the school campus was also revealing clues of Rukawa's date. "She's a foreigner I think. Rukawa dated her because she's talkative and because of the red hair. Rukawa loves red heads." Chuckling to themselves, Takamiya and Youhei sat down on the booth, replacing the disappeared players. "So who's first?" Youhei asked.

            Somewhere in the city, specifically Danny's. Two boys were sitting in a booth. They were enjoying each other's company and having a light order of icecream and french fries. The day ended with a lot of money for the charity and Akagi getting a good night kiss from the girl he chose.

            OWARI!!!!

            Tell me what you think of this one-shot. Oh and did I tell you that I like Harry Potter? Someone sent a sister of mind Harry Potter fanart. It was in an anime style and it was AMAZING! Snape looked cool and so did Hermione! Will someone please send them to me? AT delusional_lady@yahoo.com. The D in delusional is small letter. ;) Please review!!!


End file.
